


Promise? (Eustass Kid x Male!Reader)

by UlyssesWrites



Series: One Piece Modern AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Teenager AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlyssesWrites/pseuds/UlyssesWrites
Summary: I have so many stories I need to post oh gods.
Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law, and Roronoa Zoro belong to Eiichiro Oda.Alphonse, Matthieu, and Peanut belong to me.Plot and story belong to me. Any relevance to any other works are complete coincidence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What on EARTH could make Eustass Kid; notorious for his punk-rock attitude and I-don't-give-a-fuck-so-fuck-off attitude, freak out and cause him to have terrible anxiety and stutter and blush like a fool?

  

    Eustass Kid slept splayed out on his bed, his covers barely on his legs. His black cat Cheshire was sleeping on his back, Kid being a stomach sleeper. Everything was silent, the time was 6:00AM, and Kid was dead asleep, muttering sometimes to his dreams, when all of a sudden he was awoken abruptly by his phone alarm going off, making his head shoot up, and Cheshire digging his claws into his back, making him sit completely up. When he realized what was happening, he groaned, snoozing his alarm, getting up and showering.

               

    (Kid)

               

       When I step out of the shower and start dressing, Cheshire is meowing his head off. I push him away as he tries to act all cutesy playing with my hoodie strings. When I put my hoodie on and leave my room, I see that my parents are nowhere in sight, making me sigh. Not even bothering to read the note they left, I fed Cheshire, I check the time on the stove, seeing that it was 6:20, making me groan. I put my chin in my hand, playing with the ring on my finger when I was texted by (Name), asking if I wanted a ride, which I accepted, not trusting myself with driving in this tired state. Cheshire plays with the shoelaces in my boots as I step into them and lace them up, batting my cat away again. My eyes felt heavy as I rested my forehead on the table, letting my arm lay limply to my side, letting my cat nuzzle me. I must’ve fallen asleep on the table because I am suddenly greeted with the smiling face of (Name) wearing a galaxy tank top.

      “Do you only own tank tops? That’s mostly what your wardrobe is!” I say as he pulls my face into his stomach, playing with my hair.

     “No, but I love wearing wife-beaters, they show off my muscles quite well.” He chuckled as I looked up at him, pulling his glasses from his face, putting them on myself.

     “Hey babe, how do I look?”

    "I can’t see you without my glasses darling. Take them off before you get a headache.” He gently removed them from my face, “oh shit they’re so dirty, god this is embarrassing.” He cleaned them and put them on, “I can see.”

    “It’s a miracle!” I stand up, kissing his forehead, “I need to get glasses soon.”

    “What? Is there is something wrong with your eyes? Since when? Do you get headaches?”

    “I need reading glasses, calm down!” I try to shush his panicked rambling, holding him close, until he was completely silenced and gasped at the sound of Cheshire’s meow, making him break from me and run to the cat, picking him up.

    “Hello Cheshire baby! Daddy missed you! Who’s a good kitty?!” he cooed at the cat, giving him kisses, making me jealous of the feline.

     “We gonna head out soon?” he turns away from the cat, looking at me innocently, the cat having a paw on his cheek.

    “If you want breakfast from anywhere, then we should go now. Depends what you want Kiddy.” He let the cat down, whispering ‘bye bye kitty’ as he patted off the hair off his shirt, giggling when Cheshire chews on his boot strings.

    "Hardee’s sounds amazing, so wanna head there?” 

    “Yah, sounds good, bye Chessy~.” He cooed at the cat, nuzzling his head with his cheek, grabbing his phone from my table, “got everything?”

    Meet me in the car? Gotta get something real quick.” He nodded, walking out of my house into his sleek black Impala, as I run to grab my bag and make sure to grab the small box setting on my desk, making sure it had it contents, and hid it in the pocket of my messenger bag, then grabbing my phone and charger, I check for water for Cheshire and lock the door behind me.

    Welcome to my car.” (Name) says as I climb in, adjusting the seat.

    "Thanks, and the seat is so close to the dashboard, was Kylie the last person to sit here?” I ask as he strapped on his belt.

    "As a matter of fact, yes. Don’t sass the bab. Also I’m not moving this car until that seatbelt is on.”

    "I know, don’t worry. And I’ll sass her if I please, she harasses me just as bad.” I say, pulling my seatbelt on, checking Facebook as we drove to the fast food chain.

               

     _ **Time Skip brought to you by I’ve been putting this fanfic off for a week forgive me.**_

 

    I get kinda excited when I see the Hardee’s. As (Name) parked the car, he laid his forehead on the steering wheel.

    "Yo, fuck school, so. Damn. Much.” He snarled, looking sadly at the little owl charm he had hanging from his rear-view mirror, poking at it, twirling it around with his fingers.

    “I know babe, but it’s required to go to school by law, or to be home-schooled.”

    “If dad didn’t have to work, I’d ask if I could. The school environment is too toxic, and drug lidded, and it makes me so depressed. I use to love school, until it started to be about more than the students’ well-beings and what they want.” He said very bitter, as I hold his hand, kissing his knuckles, feeling his grip loosen.

    “Sorry, it’s just that I fucking hate leaving Matthew alone for so long…”

    “(N/N), how about I come to your house this afternoon and hang out with you and Matthew?”

    "That sounds good! Matthew would appreciate it greatly! He loves your company!”

    Him smiling brightly made me feel confident, making me say; “hey, question.”

    “Yah, what is it?” he looked at me, his eyes sparkling with wonder and happiness, making me choke on my words.

    “Can I have your hashbrowns?” he glares at me, “guess that’s a ‘no’…”

    “Yuppers, c’mon let’s go get food, we’re gotta get it to-go, because we are running a bit behind. No eating in my car though.”

    “We can eat in the courtyard.” I say as we left the car, walking inside. I felt guilt sink into my stomach as I excused myself to the bathroom. I washed off my face, gripping the sink, cursing. Slamming my fist onto the sink, I walk out, he’s already ordered his food, “I want the usual babe.” I tell him as he reads off my order as well, stepping aside as he let the person behind him order, handing the cashier the money. We sit at the table closest to the counter.

    “I ordered extra hashbrowns, you potato thief.” He said as we absentmindedly played with each other’s fingers, poking them together, not holding hands.

    “Thanks babe, but remember that I’m your potato thief.” I say, happy for the consideration, but also hating myself for using that as an excuse for my cowardice.  After we grab our food, we leave for school, pulling into the student parking lot at 7:40, class starting in 250 minutes. Grabbing our bags, we walk to the large oak tree on campus, sitting underneath it and eating. (Name) ate pretty quickly, muttering how he was so hungry.

    “(N/N)! I need you! Right. Fucking. NOW.” (Name)’s best friend Kylie called, standing in front of him, yanking on his wrist.

    “Okay! OKAY!” he jogged behind her, as I watched them both be inhaled by the groups of students. As I finish eating by myself, I see a girl approach me, making me groan internally, hoping she wasn’t gonna ask for my food.

    “E-Eustass-senpai…” I cringed, _‘Oh shit, it’s gonna be a long day.’_

    “Yeah? What is it?” I looked at her, seeing her writhe around.

    “Umm… Well… it’s just that…”

    “Hey-ho! Whoops am I interrupting something?” I was so excited when I heard my boyfriend’s voice.

    “Yes you are, (Name)-san! Stay away from my senpai!” she pointed a finger at him, him looking confused at her.

    “H’wat, Kid is your senpai? Oh my god, you’re a fricken super weeaboo.” He tried to sit down next to me in his normal spot, but I pulled him onto my lap, pulling him into a passionate kiss. I pulled away, his back was facing the girl.

    “Oh my god, are you gay Eustass-senpai?!”

    “Yes, I’m gay, now shut up with the whole senpai shit, and leave me and my boyfriend alone.” I growled, seeing the dazed face of (Name), who was straddling my lap.

    “Y-You baka!” she ran away, making me give out a breath of relief. (Name) started stuttering like a fool, gripping my hoodie as I chuckled.

    “That was uncalled for Kiddy!” he whined with puffed out cheeks, making his tantrum even more adorable.

    “What? I wanted to make sure that I was with one of the hottest guys in the entire school district~.” His blush worsened as he hid his face in my chest, muttering incoherently.

    “You’re a jerk.” Was all I could make out of his erratic words as he looked up at me, his face looked as if it would be stained with his bright blush.

    “But I am your jerk.” I said, curling a strand of hair around my finger, until he bit me of course.

    “Class is gonna begin soon.” He looked at his phone.

    “Uh huh. Also, is Kylie ok? She seemed kinda panicky when she rushed over here and kidnapped you.”

    “I hope she will be…” right when he said that, you could hear the bellowing sound of the school bell, (Name) rolling off my lap, pulling me up.

    “Dammit, I wanted to be with you more.” I held his hand as we collected our stuff, walking inside, seeing the swarm of students, hearing the familiar shouts of Luffy and Nate as I walked (Name) to his first period, seeing that Zoro was walking with Kylie as well.

    “PDA!” (Name) shouted as Zoro kissed Kylie, making Kylie shout and flip him off, as I pull him into an unsuspecting kiss again, letting Kylie drag in his dazed self, walking with Zoro.

     

     _ **Time Skip to lunch because school is boring as shit**_

     

    I was sitting in the indoor courtyard with Zoro and Law, who were eating. Law was on his phone, and Zoro was listening to something with earbuds in.

    “Did you grow a pair yet Eustass-ya?” Law said, not looking up from his phone as he gave his bread to Zoro, making a disgusted face.

    “W-What the hell? You can’t just ask that out of the blue!” I growled, feeling embarrassed.

    “That must be a ‘no’.” Zoro said, eating the bread he just received.

    “Shut the fuck up you two!” I shout, my face becoming even more hot.

    “Just do it already, or are you afraid he’ll say no?”

    “It’s just that, I don’t want to seem I’m getting ahead of myself. The relationship hasn’t been that long, and I don’t want to seem like I’m coming on too strong...” I stabbed a carrot, sighing.

    “You’ve known (Name) longer than any of us, not to mention you two were the closest even before you two hooked up.” Zoro intervened.

    “Am I even ready?”

    “We can’t tell you that, only you can.” Law said, putting his phone down finally.

    “Well how the hell do I know if I’m ready?!” I buried my face in my hands, digging my fingernails in my forehead.

    “You’ll know, just calm down and keep your goal in mind, remember why you’re doing it too.” Law excused himself to throw out his trash, taking Zoro and I’s trays.

    “Eustass, you love (Name) right?”

    “Yeah, I do a lot actually, why?”

    “Just remember that you love him, and that he loves you, and think of all the good times you have had together, and soon you’ll have the courage.” Law returned, yawning while he opened a can of Java Monster.

    “You cut your forehead, Eustass-ya.” I cursed, rubbing it, seeing the blood on my fingers, “you’re a dumbass.”

    “And you aren’t? Says the one who fell into the fountain on the first day of school.”

    “Shut the hell up.” He muttered, a small embarrassed blush erupting.

     

     _**Time Skip to the last class woooooooooh**_

     

    I watch (Name) and Kylie walk towards us, them laughing at something on (Name)’s phone. I’m not sure what happened, but I completely tuned out Zoro’s chatter, focusing on (Name). His smile was large, his laugh was a sound that entranced me. He looked stunning in the light escaping from the window of a nearby classroom. His muscles were toned, and his face was clear, and he looked like a God. His eyes shone a bright (e/c) and his hair was a brilliant (h/c). I wanted to watch him like this for an eternity; appreciating him. But all good things must come to an end, because Zoro snapped me out of my trance, slapping my back rather harshly.

    “Stop hitting my boyfriend Zoro, I’ll beat you up.”

    “No fuck you, fight me.”

    “I’ll kill you.” He put Zoro in a headlock, Zoro pulling at his hair as they both laugh.

    “You two are idiots.” Kylie said, fixing her bag.

    “But you loooooooove me.~” (Name) cooed, smiling greatly.

    “Love you bab.” Kylie said as (Name) let go of Zoro, making me grab his hand and pull him into a hug.

    “Stop stealing my girlfriend.” Zoro glared at him, who stuck a tongue out at him.

    “Because of me, you two are together, so be grateful mossball.” He laughed, “Well, gotta pick up Matthew, bye Kylu! Bye Zoro!” Kylie hugged (Name), walking away with me still holding my hand.

    “Matthew at daycare?” I asked him as he fixed his bag, nodding.

    “Yah, ‘cause dad is working during the day.” (Name) helped navigate us through the thick crowds, going out of the side entrance and entering the car, “how was your day babe?”

    “It was good as it usually is, but school still makes me wanna rip out of my eyeballs.”

    “Same.” He started the car, pulling out from the school before the busses left, driving to the daycare.

    “But then again, if I rip out my eyeballs, I won’t be able to see your handsome face ever again, and I don’t think I could live like that.” I had a sly grin as he blushed, stopping at a red light.

    “Cheesy motherfucker.” He glared at me, “you want froyo? Usually Matt and I get some after school.”

    “Fuck yeah, love froyo.” He laughs, seeing the brightly painted daycare, pulling into a space.

    “Come in with me, he’ll be so excited!” he smiled brightly, shutting off the car, stepping out. I follow him, walking inside the daycare. It’s brightly painted inside as well, with drawings done by the children hung up around the place, some of the children are playing with blocks waiting for their parents. Matthew is sitting next to a boy, playing with some dinosaur toys.

    “Hello (Name)!” the instructor approaches us. Her smile is kind.

    “Hello Samantha! Was Matthew a good boy today?” Hearing his name, he puts down the toys, running to (Name).

    (NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME)!” He shouts, jumping onto his waist, clinging to him. He then climbs up his brother, kissing his cheek.

    “Hello little Mattchu.” He cooes, blowing a raspberry on his face. Matt then looks at me, jumping onto me, dangling off my chest.

    “Oh jeez, you are a little acrobatic.” I hoist him on my shoulders, as Samantha and (Name) talk among themselves. “So who’s that boy you were talking to?”

    “Oh! That’s my fwiend Danny!” he giggled, “he’s really cool.”

    “Ah! Wish I was cool.”

    “You are cool! Really, really, really cool!” Matthew kicked his legs, smiling from atop my shoulders.

    “You two ready?” (Name) asked, which Matthew nodded to.

    “Let’s gooooo!” I bounced him on my shoulders as we walked out, him laughing the entire time.

    “Ok you two, let’s get some froyo.” I let down Matthew as I helped him in his booster seat, buckling him up as (Name) climbed into the driver seat, starting it up.

    “What’s your favourite flavour Matt?” I asked him as I put on my own seat belt.

    “I like orange cremesicle!” he cheered, “and if I’m really good, I’m allowed to get gummies in them!”

    “And you’ve been really good, so you can have gummies.” (Name) pulled out from the daycare, driving to Yogurty’s.

    “So how was your day champ?” I decided to speak to the energetic 4-year old, so he wouldn’t pester (Name) as he was driving.

    “It was good! A new kid joined us, his name is Axel, and he’s really nice! I wanna be his friend, but he’s really shy. I’m gonna talk to him tomorrow if he’s there!”

                “Aw sweet! Gonna make a new friend, that’s good!” Matt kicked his legs, looking out of the window excitedly, looking at the bright signs.

    “Yogurty’s is in my line of sight.” (Name) used his left turn signal, waiting at the red light.

    “Yay, I’m really excited!”

    “I can tell Matthieu.” (Name) chuckled, taking the left, pulling into Yogurty’s car lot, unbuckling his seat belt, Matt basically ripping it off, opening his own door and climbing out, waiting for us.

    “Are we gonna get Daddy a froyo?” Matt asked cutely, holding onto (Name)’s pinkie finger, walking him across the street as I hold the door open for all of us, waiting in line patiently.

    “Yeah, we’ll get Daddy a froyo. Do you know what you want Kiddy?”

    “Yup.” I started pulling out my wallet, but I was slapped, “what?”

    “I’m paying for all of the froyos.”

    “Babe, you bought breakfast this morning, let me pay.”

    “No, I’m spoiling you all.”

    “I’m the boyfriend, let me spoil you.”

    “I am also the boyfriend, we’re in a homosexual male relationship, let me pay.”

    “Stop fighting (short ver. Of Name)! Just let him pay!” cue the undefeated Matt-pout.

    “Okie Mattie, but only because you said.” (Name) gave up fighting the pout, stepping up to the counter, Matt peeking up at the cashier.

    “Well hello! Welcome to Yogurty’s froyo shop! What can I get for you little guy?” he asked Matt, his personality and voice cheery and bright.

    “I want an Orange Cream froyo please.” He said while standing on his tiptoes. Matt spoke politely, with wide eyes as (Name) pet his hair.

    He chuckled, “sure little man. Anything else?”

    “We need a Cookies and Crème froyo, and an Espresso froyo, what do you want Kiddy?”

    “I’ll have an Orange Cream froyo as well.” I say, smiling at the excited bouncing of Matthew, as (Name) played with his hair. We were given the froyos, and we walked to the toppings station. Matthew walked to the gummy station, scooping some into his froyo, his smile was wide. I watch as (Name) somehow holds both his and his father’s froyos, being able to use the same hand to give himself some cookie dough bites and his dad some caramel turtles, holding onto the little scooping cups with middle and index fingers, flawlessly letting the toppings into the sweet treat. My jaw practically dropped seeing his little performance, his face was expressionless as he did it. I almost dropped the toppings I had, but luckily I didn’t.

    “Babe, how the literal fuck did you do that?”

    “Hm? Do what?” He grabbed some spoons, and a four slotted cup holder, bringing the froyos to the cashier, where I set mine and Matthew’s down next to theirs, making sure (Name) doesn’t even have the chance to give them money, carrying our froyo to the car, (Name) strapping Matthew in his seat.

    “Thank you (childish N/N).” Matt said, holding his cup.

    “Thank Eusty, he paid.” We both buckled our seatbelts, pulling out from Yogurty’s, driving home.

    “Thank you Kiddy!” he had a bright smile, his eyes as bright as his older brother’s.

    “Welcome munchkin.”

     

     _ **Wooooooooooosh to home**_

     

    (Name) somehow was able to unlock the front door with his key still clipped to his belt loop, phone in mouth, book bags in hand, and froyos in the other. He made a screeching noise, his dad making a noise of acknowledgement. Matthew sat on the sofa next to his dad, eating his froyo.

    “Hey-ho kiddo! How was your day?” He ruffled Matthew’s hair, as (Name) set the froyo on his father’s head, the spoon on his lap.

    “School is school, so I want to kill someone, or myself about 99.9% of the time.” (Name) sighed, laying on the floor.

    “Murder is illegal, and damaging government property is also illegal.” His dad nudged his butt with his foot, making my boyfriend groan.

    “Let me roooooooooot.” As he says that, there’s the sound of rattling from atop the stairs, and something was coming down the stairs. It wasn’t his cat, because she was asleep behind Alphonse’s head. Even (Name) looked confused. But when a stumpy, snorting English bulldog jumped off the stairs and charged towards him, he dashed to the dog, his shoes making a loud squeak as he tried not to skid on the waxed floorboards, hugging the dog, who laid on his chest. The continued to snort as (Name) gave him kisses, cooing at the dog. The bulldog was so excited, waggling its tail, not being able to sit still.

    “Wait, what? Are you guys dog sitting? Or did you get him a dog?” I was very confused, all of a sudden a wrinkly potato of a dog steals the attention of my boyfriend.

    “No, this is (Name)’s dog. He was staying at my brother’s. It’s a long story.” I watch as the bulldog tries to paw at his face, (Name) rolling away and laughing.

    “Peanut! Please stop! Peanut doooooown!” (Name) was now in a ball on the ground, trying to shield himself of the slobbering kisses. The dog listened, sitting next to his head, laying down.

    “Your dog is named Peanut?” I asked in disbelief.

    “Yup, Kylie has a dog named Jelly, same breed too.” Hearing the name Jelly made Peanut happy.

    “Are you ok over there? Do you need some assistance?” I asked him as he shuffled to the table in his knees, grabbing his froyo.

    “Naw, I’m good.” Peanut crawled next to him, and I sit on the other side of him, eating my froyo. Peanut looked at me, its adorable snorts made me smile a tad.

    “He snorts a lot, does that ever get annoying?” I asked, eating a sour gummy worm.

    “No it’s adorable, he’s my chubby poto baby.” (Name) said, making kissing noises towards Peanut.

    “Hey, what do you guys want for dinner?”

    “Um, I’m making dinner tonight dad, I got it.”

    “Since when? I was gonna make spaghetti.”

    “Ummmmm, I usually make dinner. And I was gonna make Chicken Alfredo we have chicken that’s gonna go bad soon.”

    “Well you’re not tonight, because I want spaghetti, so that’s what we’re gonna have.”

    “What the fuck do you mean ‘not tonight’? I had an entire dinner planned out?” I could hear him getting angry, Peanut put his chubby head on his lap.

    “Maybe you should tell me things before you plan out an entire night without my input.” He was starting to get defensive.

    “Since when do you ever cook? You’re usually at work, and I cook for Matthew and I, and I’m not gonna let all that chicken go to waste, I’ve been defrosting it all day.”

    “Babe, just let him make dinner, it’s ok.” I had a hand on his back, pressing my fingers gently into his back. He leaned into my touch, exhaling silently. I then knead my fingers into his back, “let’s just go upstairs and let him cook for the night, alright?”

    “Fine. Come on Peanut.” He called for his dog, who waddled behind him as he climbed the stairwell, and I grab his phone and our bags.

    (Name) lets Peanut into his room, the dog sitting on a pillow that laid near his bed. I closed the door behind us, and set the froyo I held down. (Name) sat on the bed, and I pinned him to the bed, holding him close, hugging him to my chest. He sighed, hiding his face in my neck as he wrapped his legs around my waist, arms around my shoulders. I massaged his back with one of my hands, the other playing with his hair. He was silent the entire time I held him, only the sounds of his obvious angry huffing, and the sad snorts of Peanut. Sometimes (Name) will make grunting noises and he was tapping his fingers on my shoulders as if he was playing the piano. After some breathing exercises, he finally lifted his head from my neck, pushing me on my back, sitting up.

    “Sorry Eustass.” He said, rubbing his face with the sleeves of his hoodie, Peanut looking at him.

    “It’s ok (N/N), you wanna talk about what made you mad?”

    “Yeah…” he breathed in, poking at my fingers again, “I was hoping to make Chicken Alfredo because I got some really nice cuts of chicken, but they were yellow tagged, so I had to cook them up soon before they went bad, and I have been defrosting them all day in the fridge after being stored in the larger freezer, and now I’m probably going to have to toss $15 worth of chicken now.” He sighed, continuing to play an imaginary piano on my fingertips.

    “I’m sorry about that, is there any possibility that it might be good tomorrow? If it is, just cook it up then.” I brushed his hair back.

    “I’m not sure, I’m gonna have to put it back in the freezer probably, I’m not sure yet. I’m just hoping that it isn’t gonna spoil…” he reached for his froyo from his bedside table, eating a cookie dough piece. I stole one from him, as he finished his froyo, throwing the cup in the trashcan near his bed.

    “I love you (Name).” I cupped his face, rubbing his cheek with the pad of my thumb. I kissed his nose, which made him scrunch it up and fall back on the bed, making a noise.

    “Reeeeeeeeeeh, Eustass, stop being so gay.” He laughed, nudging me with his foot.

    “I can’t stop being so gay, I am gay, and I’m in a male x male relationship.” I told him, who just pushed me over and laid on my stomach.

    “Shut up, I know this.” (Name) poked at my face, his cheeks inflated childishly.

    “I love you (Name), you know that right? You are literally my world, and you’re the reason why I get up the morning. You are the light in my darkest days, the happiness in my most depressing days, and you are extremely kind and sweet to others, not to mention you are a beautiful person altogether.” I tell him, sitting up, holding his face, “I love you so much (Name).” I said softly, resting my forehead in his, closing my eyes as I felt my heartbeat hammer in my chest. “I promise that I’ll try to make you the happiest man alive, and that I’ll never stop loving you…” I pulled away briefly, pulling out the small box from my bag, placing it in my hand. I felt my face heat up, the hair on the nape on my neck was standing on end as he opened the box in confusion, but I felt my stomach flop around as he quietly gasped at the contents.

    “Eustass, is this a promise ring?” he said quietly, pulling out the ring, the small, simple black ring had the tail of the Cheshire cat engraved into it, it wrapping around the entire ring. I could only manage to meekly nod at him, who grabbed something from his hoodie pocket, revealing a white box the same size of the one I gave him, “looks like you beat me to the punch darling.”

    When I was given the box and opened it, there was a similar black ring, except there were flames engraved into it. I smiled, relieved that (Name) was probably just as nervous as I was about this topic, because I could see his wiggling in my peripheral.

    “W-well, do you like it? I wasn’t sure if I should get that engraved or not…” I noticed that the inside of the ring had the date we got together on, making me smile as I slipped it on.

    “I love it, the design is lovely.” I watch as he slipped his ring on, kissing it, then pulling me into a passionate kiss. He had a grip on my shirt and a hand supporting his weight on my thigh. My hand rested on his abs under his shirt, and I pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He moved his hand from my thigh to grip my ass, which startled me, making me gasp as he let his tongue dance with mine. We pulled back for air, hearing the jealous whimpers of Peanut as he tried to jump on the tall bed.

    “Peanut, you’re too short.” (Name) says as he hangs his torso over the bed, purposefully showing his ass as he pulled out this small doggie ladder, unfolding it, letting Peanut climb up, and wiggling next to his owner. He smiled at the dog, who nudged his chubby hand into his hand. “I love you Eustass, and I always will.” (Name) held my hand to his lips, kissing the promise rind I was just given.

    “I love you too (Name).”

    .

    .

    .

     _Extended Ending_

     

    “Dinner!” (Name)’s father called, making the couple retreat from the bedroom and into the dining room, seeing that there was no spaghetti there, but the Chicken Alfredo that (Name) was planning on making.

    “I thought you wanted spaghetti dad.” He said as Eustass was attacked by a small Matthieu, him clinging to his leg as he begged him to sit next to him.

    “I did, but I felt like a dick after you went upstairs, so I decided to make the Alfredo. We can always have spaghetti tomorrow.” He noticed the ring on his son’s finger, “that better be a fucking promise ring, and you didn’t fucking propose to my son up there Eustass.” He glared at the red haired punk, who all of a sudden forgot how to speak complete sentences.

    “Yes dad, it is a promise ring, you think I’m gonna marry at 17? Bitch please, I may be trash, but I have standards.”

    “Good, let me see it now. I wanna see it, it better not be ugly.”

    “DAD!” (Name) shouted, as he showed the ring to his father.


End file.
